User talk:MudKiip
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the ' ' page, but someone will. *Please tell us something about yourself by editing ! *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now *For general discussions about this wiki, see the forums *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, remember to sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ *You have also got that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2011-07-14T14:37:42 Good work Ranked #6 after just a day here? And added 50 pages to categories with only 28 edits? Aha - it must count every category on every page. OK, you can work towards being #5. Anyway, if you think we may have difficulty reaching 3,000 articles have a look at . Not all of those should become articles, but I can see lots that we devotees of C-evo and FreeCol should create, so you should find a few to work on with your specialities. By the way, have you tried any of the free games? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Free-to-play games I gave you links to C-evo and FreeCol but maybe you didn't check them out. Free to download and play, and I love them both. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Buildings are Wonders??? http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=SETI_Program&diff=25189&oldid=19877 - I doubt if any game counts buildings as Wonders. Civ1 includes both under "City Improvements", but that's not "Buildings". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Coulda swire Civ3 counted em. Thanks fr telling me: I probaby woud've kept making the mistake... MudKiip says, "Heyheyhey." 11:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay :P okay,i thought wonders were buildings, i wont continue. As for your question about my Edits... You see... I am experienced. Much Much experienced hasspedmeup tothe point ofmindlessly thwacking at the keyboard :P 20:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Games I know about Read my user page to see what I know about. Don't bother asking me about content of other games. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Amphibious What? You said I was wrong. I'm definitely not wholly wrong. Please answer the question - Talk:Amphibious War. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Standard sentence case for page names Please keep to the Wikia and Wikipedia standard and use sentence case, not Title Case, for names of new pages, including categories, e.g. Category:Strategic resources. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) STOP MAKING PAGES WHICH EXIST! Im pretty angry, you've been creating pages like Ceilidh Hall when Ceilidh Hall (Civ5) already exists! Can you please ensure that the articles you create do not already exist, as it ruins the wiki due to you using links to "Ceilidh Hall" when links exist for "Ceilidh Hall (Civ5)" Ok? Look up the article you wish to create in the search bar BEFORE you create them --Thanks lol Italay90 15:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) **Sorry my fault lol.